Kinjirareta Asobi
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Nuevo profesor en la escuela!,veremos como nuestro Allen consigue el amor de este sin importarle las dificultades que haya, hara lo que sea por el -Laven- ::Shota::
1. Asobi 1

No me quieren aniquilar, cierto? xD…waaa fic nuevo gracias a un anime Loli llamado Kodomo no Jikan, no se preocupen solo me sé el argumento nada mas, péguenme un tiro xD…

**Advertencias:** pues la que no le guste el shota tiene que dar clic en la flechita que te saca de aquí…historia cien por ciento AU, solo los personajes son los mismos xD y una que otra cosita xp…

Lavi x Allen (principal)

Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer: ** man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Era un bello día en Londres, un tanto nublado pero el sol seguía calentando cada rincón de esta Ciudad con mucha alegría ya que el futuro de la sociedad entraban nuevamente a clases después de unas merecidas vacaciones, en una de las calles más transitadas por los estudiantes, se veían tres lindas criaturitas de unos 10,11 y 13 años conversando alegremente… bueno dos de ellos, un niño de cabellera castaña clara con unos bellos ojos plateados charlaba amenamente con una linda niña de cabellos verdosos , ojos lila y un angelical rostro y a su lado un callado oriental de cabellos negros y rostro ameno…

Ambos se preguntaban si iba a ver nuevos compañeros o algún profesor, quien sabe ya que los cambios de periodo siempre traían cosas nuevas…

-"Ne, Kanda crees que Komui-san siga de Director?-preguntaba de repente el lindo castaño dando unos pasos y colocarse frente al oriental y caminar de espaldas…

-"Allen!...no seas malo con Nii-san!"- se quejaba la linda peli verde haciendo un leve puchero al castaño…

-"Pero Lenalee…el periodo pasado casi mata con uno de sus experimentos a Bak-sensei por ayudarte con tus útiles"-decía Allen con una leve sonrisa en sus lindos labios rosados…-"Recuerdas?"-

Lenalee-chan vio a otro lugar inflando los cachetes por no poder defender a su hermano de cómo Allen aseguraba el intento de homicidio de parte de él…

-"Que me dices Kanda?"-preguntaba nuevamente Allen sonriendo ampliamente…

-"Me da igual!"- respondió este con un tono serio pero aun asi no le desaparecía el toque infantil que tenia la voz del pelinegro-"Y mejor mira por donde VAS MOYASHI!"-grito Kanda al ver como el niño se tropezaba y de seguro se iba a dar un buen golpe con el pavimento, el grito alerto a Lenalee que volteo rápidamente a ver…

Pero el niño fue recibido en unos fuertes brazos, alertando a sus dos amigos excepto al castaño que miraba a algún punto fijo completamente confundido con lo que acababa de ocurrir…

-"Pequeño te encuentras bien?"-preguntaba aquel persona que aun lo tenía en sus brazos haciendo reaccionar al niño que alzo la vista sorprendido completamente-"Dime?"- un poco preocupado…

-"Ah…etto, estoy bien"-decía embobado el niño con ese cabello tan rojo que tenía su salvador, Allen seguía apreciando fijamente a aquel hombre hasta sonrojarse levemente al verle sonreír ampliamente pero el castaño reacciono rápidamente por qué sintió una aura asesina por los alrededores muy conocida para él-"Muchas gracias señor!"-Allen se levanto de los brazos de aquel pelirrojo para colocarse frente a él y hacer una pequeña reverencia mirándolo fijamente de reojo y seguir sonrojado…

-"Que bien…"-dijo este acariciándole la cabeza desorganizándole un poco los cabellos-"Te cuidas pequeño!"- el hombre volvió a retomar su camino dejando a los niños solos, un Allen en su cielo, Kanda sacando de sabrá dios donde una Katana apuntando donde ese hombre se había ido y Lenalee aun despidiéndose de aquella persona…pero a los tres el sonido de que el reloj marcaba las ocho en punto los saco de sus mundos…

-"MIERDA!"-grito Kanda que tomo de las manos a los menores y salir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernitas para poder llegar a la puerta de su colegio, Allen casi se va de bruces mientras corría y a Lenalee se le resbalaba la tira de su mochila-"Corran más!"-exigía el oriental jadeando un poco sobrepasando a estudiantes de su misma escuela pero claro que estos estaban en grados mucho mas superiores que ellos…

-"Espera Kanda!...se me cae la mochila!"-se quejaba Lenalee siendo ignorada por el pelinegro…

-"Lenalee a ti se te va a caer la Mochila! En cambio yo soy el que me voy a caer!"- decía Allen cerrando los ojos y hacer todo lo posible para ciertamente no matarse…

-"Dejen de quejarse!"-grito el pelinegro mirando a ambos de forma asesina y luego enfocarse al frente y lograr ver el edificio de su colegio "Black Order" asi que acelero-"Casi llegamos"-Kanda sostuvo mas fuerte las manos de sus amigos…

-"Toma!...no cierres la puerta por favor!"-gritaba Allen a ver el encargado de la puerta, Toma, ya a punto de cerrarla pero al ver a esos chibis corriendo como para un maratón se detuvo y espero que llegaran, los tres dieron un brinco al cruzar dicha puerta aliviados de por fin llegar, Lenalee se acomodaba sus lindas coletas y su mochila, Allen se quitaba el polvo de su ropa y sacaba un dango de su lonchera ya que correr tanto le dio hambre y Kanda simplemente continuo sus camino al edificio…-"Bakanda espéranos!"-exigía el castaño inflando sus cachetes…una imagen muy adorable…

-"Moyashi…pareces una niña"-decía el oriental volteándolo a ver y sacarle la lengua para esperar a sus amigos que se despedían amablemente de Toma que dejaba a fuera a toda esa manada de vagos que los niños habían dejado atrás…-"Tenemos que ir al auditorio"-decía de repente el pelinegro mientras entraba al edificio e ir a su salón…

-"Entonces nos vemos haya!"-decía Lenalee mientras tomaba del brazo a Allen y ambos se dirigían al suyo ya que Kanda cursaba un curso superior a ellos pero aun asi era su amigo y ellos los del oriental que parecía que no tenía a nadie más aparte de un tal Marie que ya es mucho mayor que ellos dos y uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol del colegio, un Tal Daysa pero de resto nadie más…

-"Con quien empezamos clases?"-preguntaba Allen un tanto confundido ya que se le había perdido el papel donde estaban los nombres de los profesores…

-"Hace unos meses iba a ser Yeegar-sensei, pero parece que falleció"-dijo tristemente la chica ya que aquel hombre era muy amable con ellos y les explicaba todo con mucha dedicación y cariño…Allen poso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de la chica…-"Ah!, Allen como ocultaras esta vez tu brazo?"-pregunto preocupada Lenalee…

Allen alzo su brazo izquierdo mostrándole que tenía un guante y luego al quitárselo se veía su mano completamente vendada al igual que todo su brazo…

-"Creo que asi pensaran que tuve un pequeño accidente"-decía este colocándose nuevamente el guante y bajarse la manga de su camisa blanca ya que los estudiantes de primaria básica podían usar sus ropas mientras que los Bachiller debían ya portar el uniforme respectivo del colegio pero parecía que tenían planeado crear el uniforme para la primaria solamente por que el tarado, demente y muchas cosas más Director del Colegio, Komui-san se había imaginado a su adorada y bellísima hermanita Lenalee-chan con uniforme…

-"Bueno llegamos!"-decía Lenalee abriendo la puerta del salón y saludar a sus amigas que hace tiempo no veía mientras que Allen se iba directamente a su puesto al lado de la ventana que curiosamente daba con la torre donde se encontraba el salón de Kanda y también curiosamente la ventana que tenia al frente (por lo menos uno 5 metros de distancia) era de la aula, asi que alcanzo a verlo, el cual también había elegido puesto de la ventana…

Allen al organizar su mochila alzo la mano y saludo al oriental que lo estaba mirando fijamente, que al notar que el Moyashi también lo miraba rápidamente volteo a mirar a otra parte aparentemente con un leve sonrojo que lógicamente el niño castaño desde esa distancia no podría ver…Allen vio como Tiedoll-sensei entraba al salón de Kanda y despechaba a todos…

El pelinegro hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que de una Allen entendió, contestándole con una sonrisa y no tuvo mucho que esperar a que apareciera su Maestro Cross que despacho a todos al auditorio, y mientras pasaban al lado de este el castaño cogía de escudo a Lenalee ya que su maestro le daba mucho miedo y mas por que no quería que le cargara mas deudas que aun no podía pagar…

-"Vamos Allen ni que Mordiera Cross-sensei!"-decía la niña para animar a su amigo….

-"Tu no lo conoces también como yo Lenalee, una vez apago su cigarrillo en mi frente!"-se quejaba Allen encontrándose en el pasillo al samurái que los había esperado pacientemente, el castaño dejo de lloriquear por sus horribles recuerdos y con rapidez se acerco al oriental-"Vamos Kanda?"-pregunto el niño…

Y Asi los tres llegaron al auditorio tomando asiento al lado de Tiedoll-sensei ya que era el profesor más flexible de todos y no le importaba mucho que esos tres niños de cursos diferente se sentaran juntos…

-"Estoy feliz que Yu-kun se siente al lado mio!"-lloriqueaba el viejo quitándose las gafas y limpiarse los ojos lagrimeantes, Allen y Lenalee sonreían nerviosamente con varias gotas de sudor sobre sus cabecitas mientras que Kanda rechinaba los dientes y con varias venas palpitantes sobre su cabeza…

Dejaron de hacer espectáculo cuando oyeron por el alta voz la voz de Komui-san-si seguía siendo Director-con una gran sonrisa y darle la bienvenida a todos los alumnos que daban un pequeño aplauso por el discurso y los objetivos que tenia este periodo con la educación…

-"Bueno y después de tanta charla aburrida…les presentare los nuevos profesores!"-decía animado el director dando una vueltas como demente para ser detenido por uno de los tantos que evitaban las catástrofes, era el profesor de química y subdirector Reever Wenhamm y presentar a los nuevos integrantes de este gran hogar…

-"Bueno por favor pasen…"-pedía Reever mientras entraba al frente una joven de por ahí una 26 años, con cabello castaño oscuro y un tanto tímida…

-"Bue-Buenos días mi Nombre es Miranda Lotto"-decía tímidamente dando una reverencia mientras se alejaba rápidamente del micrófono y se hacía a un lado…

-"Lo notaste?"-pregunto Lenalee volteando a ver a sus dos amigos…

-"Que cosa?"-preguntaron Allen y Kanda…

-"Su acento es un tanto peculiar"-decía la niña mirando aun a la profesora…

-"Miranda…viene de Alemania"-decía tranquilamente Tiedoll sentado al lado del pobre de Kanda que intentaba alejarse del viejo todo lo que podía pero sin armar ningún desorden…Lenalee dejo salir un "ah!" sorprendida por ello…

Luego de la Alemana paso uno parecido a un vampiro llevándose la sorpresa de todos los estudiantes, unos un poco curiosos y otros maravillados por tener a alguien tan pelicular y de último salió un joven muy joven a presentarse parándose al lado del Bibliotecario, un viejo de por ahí 80 años y con cara de panda (XD)…

Mientras Kanda y Allen se ofendían en voz baja, Lenalee vio a aquel profesor y tomo de los hombros a Allen para que prestara atención al frente….

-"Allen mira!"-por fin la niña pudo soltar al castaño del pelinegro y que mirara al frente sonrojándose nuevamente…

-"Buenos días! Mi Nombre es Lavi!...y seré su nuevo profesor de historia!"- decía todo sonrisas y animado haciendo suspirar a muchas de las estudiantes ya que hace un buen tiempo no tenían un tutor tan atractivo-aparte de Cross-

Pelirrojo dejando caer dichos cabellos de su rostro, con un parche en su ojo derecho, piercing en sus orejas y aunque estuviera bien tapadito por su ropa se podía notar a leguas que poseía un magnifico cuerpo…

Lavi saludaba a todas las estudiantes-de grados superiores- que ya se derretían por él, y Allen lo miraba atentamente contra vez con su sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas…

-"Creo…que me enamorado"-decía el niño soñadoramente haciendo que Lenalee soltara una risita y Kanda lo volteara a ver sorprendido y querer ir por su Katana y matar a ese profesor de historia, pero Lenalee y Tiedoll lo detuvieron-claro que el mayor no había oído a Allen-pero sabía que su Yu-kun iba a ir por mugen y matar a alguien ahora…

Y asi Allen seguía en su nube observando fijamente como el nuevo profesor conocido como Lavi, se seguía presentando a diestra y siniestra y Reever y Komui-san le intentaban quitar el micrófono y Kanda dejaba inconsciente a Tiedoll de un codazo en la cara…

-"Este año va ser muy interesante!"-Allen esbozo una gran sonrisa aun oyendo la melodiosa voz de Lavi…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Tada!...

Que tal les pareció mi nueva obra? xD…honestamente espero que haya sido de su agrado este intento de shota (mentiras ya tengo fics shota en Yugioh xD)…si quieren dejarme una sugerencia, madrazos o caritas cuties por favor en un kawaii review °w° si no es mucha molestia para ustedes u.u…

E intentare no demorarme en actualizar este fic xD, ya que no creo hacerlo muuuy largo…

Kinjirareta Asobi: significa Juegos Prohibidos y sé que hay una antología Yaoi de que se llama asi al igual que un doujin de mí amado Pride pero weno xD no pasa nada malo

Info de demás fics: The Night en proceso del 12 capitulo, Frozen aun sin ideas pa el 9 capitulo x.x, Pure snow 5 capitulo proceso y Life también 5 capitulo en proceso un poco lento.

Byes!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	2. Asobi 2

**Advertencias:** Fic shota y la historia es por completo AU…

Lavi x Allen (principal)

Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer: ** man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Luego de la presentación de nuevos miembros en la "Black Order" ya todos se dirigieron nuevamente a sus aulas de clases acompañados de sus tutores claro excepto Tiedoll-sensei que estaba en la enfermería viendo como le arreglaban la nariz quebrada cortesía de Yu Kanda que para tener trece años poseía una fuerza de una muchacho de dieciocho y su temperamento era de una fiera…

-"Ne, Lenalee por que Kanda golpeo a Tiedoll-san?"-preguntaba inocentemente Allen mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la China…

-"Jajaja…creo que no lo entenderías Allen"-decía malvadamente una niña de solo once años que después de calmarse comenzó a hablar cosas de chicas con su amiga Miena que estaba adelante suyo…Allen poso su cabecita entre sus manos mirando distraídamente el tablero recordando cómo se sentía estar en los brazos de ese pelirrojo…

El ruido de que habrían aquella puerta alerto a todos los niños y rápidamente se fueron a sus asientos y se callaron mientras veían entrar a Komui-san y detrás de él cierto pelirrojo que ya tenía su propio grupo de fans…

-"Niños!...Buenos diaaaas! Ahora Lavi será su director de curso!"-decía alegremente el director de gorra rara y salir corriendo en donde se encontraba su Lenalee-chan y abrazarla fuertemente-"MI LENALEE-CHAN SABES QUE SI UNO DE ESTOS PULPOS TE TOCAN LOS MATARE!"-gritaba como un demente Komui-san sin importarle que su Lenalee-chan lo golpeaba con la flauta en la cabeza…

Y a todos sin excepción le salieron enormes gotas de sudor y uno que otro murmuro que Komui-san era un hermano mayor acosador e incestuoso así ocasionando que Lenalee-chan le partiera-literalmente-la flauta en la cabeza…

-"Nii-san ve a trabajar!"-exigía la niña señalándole la puerta a un director hecho un mar de lagrimas por el golpe pero asintió muy obedientemente a lo que pedía su Lenalee-chan, la niña se coloco de pies un tanto apenada-"Lo siento mucho Lavi-sensei"-se disculpaba con una reverencia…

-"No importa pequeña!"-contesto tranquilamente Lavi dejando unos libros en su escritorio y tomar la lista en sus manos-"Bueno a llamar a lista"- y así el pelirrojo comenzó a pronunciar cada nombre que había ahí colocándole un chulo a las que asistieron y una equis a los que faltaron-"Lee Lenalee"-

-"Presente!"- decía la linda China alzando su bracito, el pelirrojo la miro y chuleo el nombre para seguir con el otro…

-"Walker Allen"-llamo

-"Presente!"-se levanto sorprendido ya que desde hace un rato estaba en otro planeta, así ganado que sus compañeros rieran levemente-"Etto…gomen"-dijo el castaño completamente sonrojado mirando de reojo a Lavi, que le sonrió de una manera tan encantadora ocasionando que al niño le latiera rápidamente el corazón-"_mi corazón late muy rápido_"-se dijo Allen apoyando sus manitas en su pecho sin notar que el pelirrojo se dirigió donde él…

-"te encuentras bien Allen-chan?"-pregunto Lavi posando una de sus manos en las del niño sobresaltándolo por completo y sentir que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho…-"Ah! Tu eres el niño de la mañana!"- comento Lavi sorprendido…

-"Ha-hai…"-un hermoso sonrojo surcaba cada vez más por las pálidas mejillas de Allen que podía sentir la respiración del pelirrojo sobre su persona, el niño no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, por ese motivo los enamorados nunca podían comportarse como alguien inteligente?...tantos nervios que causaba aquella persona que amaba-"Lavi-sensei es mejor que empiece clases"-logro decir el niño demasiado maravillado por el ojo verde de su profesor…

-"Ah!..."-dijo simplemente alejándose de Allen, cerrando la lista ya que el niño castaño era el último en esta-"Bueno antes de empezar las aburridas clases de historia, alguien tiene una duda?"-pregunto de forma relajada dirigiéndose al frente y mirar a los niños que ahora estaban bajo su cuidado…así que una chica se levanto tranquilamente con un leve sonrojo…

-"Sensei cuántos años tiene?"-pregunto la chica animada siendo apoyada por sus compañeras, el pelirrojo se quedo por un momento pensativo y luego sonreírle…

-"Veinte"- dice tranquilamente el pelirrojo sentándose en su escritorio y abrir sus libros de texto, las chicas gritaron de felicidad por tener un profesor tan joven entre ellos ya que Cross-sensei era ciertamente sexy y todo lo derivado a dicha palabra pero juraban que pasaba de veinticinco años…-"Tengo una duda…en donde quedo Yeegar-sensei?"-preguntaba el pelirrojo mirando los pocos cuadernos de anotaciones de dicho profesor…

-"Si mal no recuerdo…nos quedamos en la segunda guerra mundial"-decía Miena mirando detenidamente su cuaderno…el joven agradeció tomando el libro donde era colocándose de pies y escribir en el tablero, la fecha, el tema del día y los logros…

El pelirrojo comenzó a explicar sobre dicha guerra de la forma más fácil que estos pequeños entendieran y no se confundieran con tantos nombres raros, todos prestaban atención ya que su nuevo profesor explicaba todo de forma tan animada que los embobaban a todos y Allen dejo salir un fuerte bostezo cuando Lavi había dado la espalda partiendo la tiza por ese sonido, así que miro de reojo a ver quién fue el dueño de ese acto y se encontró con el castaño que volvía a bostezar y mirar todo con aburrimiento y girarse a la ventana y mover su manos para saludar a alguien, el mayor lo siguió con la vista observando como un chico de cabello oscuros le sacaba la lengua al niño…

-"Hm!"-Lavi se aclaro la garganta llamándole la atención al niño de cabellos castaños-"Allen-chan! Por favor presta atención"-pedía seriamente Lavi volteándolo a ver aun con su libro en manos, el niño se sorprendió y se organizo para seguir mirando al frente…

-"Lo siento profesor!"-se disculpaba el niño muy apenado, Lavi le tranquilizo pero al pelirrojo no le gusto que aquel joven de la otra aula lo mirara asesinamente, no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto…

-"Bueno en donde me había quedado"- Lavi se volvía a enfocar en la pizarra y copiar los puntos importantes de esta guerra que aquí su servidora ya se olvido por completo de ella pero weno eso no importa por momento.

Allen se había olvidado un momento de su amigo que lo seguía mirando detenidamente por la ventana mientras este observaba cada rasgo de su profesor, como cuando pestañeaba, movía los labios para sonreír o hablar o simplemente se relamía los labios o también ver como de entre su camisa con unos cuantos botones abiertos se podía apreciar su clavícula…

Era normal que un niño de solo diez años pensara en ese tipo de cosas?...ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba enamorado de este pero sabía que aquel hombre mucho mayor que él le alteraba los nervios pero se sentía bien aquel calor que subía por su mejillas a penas verle…

Como es que le llamaban a esto?...así, Amor a primera vista y con ganas ya que ahora miraba completamente embobado como este se paseaba entre los pasillos e iba a explicar individualmente al alumno que no entendiera dicho tema…hasta que sonó el timbre de receso…

-"Bueno niños nos vemos mañana!"-decía animadamente el pelirrojo observando cómo varios de los niños salían corriendo para poder llegar a la cafetería y comer los sacros alimentos que hacia el cocinero mejor conocido como Jerry-san de sexo muy dudoso~

-"Lenalee…"-llamo el niño haciendo que su amiga y el mismo Lavi se quedaran mirando-"Kanda dice que nos veamos en la terraza"-informaba amablemente Allen señalando hacia la ventana donde el pelinegro señalaba hacia arriba dando por entender la terraza…

-"De acuerdo Allen…adelántate"-pedía la linda china para guardar sus útiles…

-"Hai!"-Allen salió corriendo de aquel salón y dirigirse a la cafetería para luego ser alcanzado por el pelinegro que también iba a pedir su almuerzo-"Mmmm…que le pediré hoy a Jerry-san?"-se preguntaba muuy pensativo el niño…

-"Moyashi…tu tragas cualquier cosa!"-sentencio el samurái detrás de él sin haber notado que aquel profesor pelirrojo estaba detrás de ellos…

-"Moyashi?"-expreso confundido Lavi sorprendiendo ambos niños, Kanda lo miraba como un ogro mientras que Allen se sonrojaba toditito de la vergüenza ya que Lavi-sensei descubrió el penoso apodo que el oriental le había colocado cuando se conocieron hace dos años…

-"Sensei no se preocupe ignore eso!"-pedía Allen dando media vuelta y pegar su cuerpito al de Kanda que se sonrojo levemente por ese contacto, Lavi se rio levemente ya que ese apodo era muy lindo ciertamente-"¿Que?"-inquirió confundido…

-"Eres Moyashi-chan!"-sentencio infantilmente el mayor sin notar las ganas de pegarse un tiro de Allen que le halaba los cabellos negros al oriental mientras este le halaba los cachetes…

-"Suéltame enano!"-exigía Kanda halando mucho más las mejillas de Allen…

-"No soy ningún enano!...solo eres cinco centímetros más alto que yo Bakanda!"-reñía Allen tomando con más fuerza los cabellos del oriental…

-"Etto…niños?"-llamaba Lavi para tranquilizarlos porque todos los presentes habían desaparecido por completo, ambos se voltearon a ver como ogros al mayor…

-"Que demonios quieres?"-escupieron con una enorme aura Maligna asustando al pobre pelirrojo…

-"Kyaaa!"- salió a esconderse detrás de una mesa-"Esos niños dan miedo!"-lloriqueaba Lavi…

-"No eres el único"-decía el director Komui que estaba al lado de este-"Es mejor que no te metas en sus peleas"-aconsejaba Komui mientras atornillaba un pedazo de chatarra…

-"Pero Komui-san, Lenalee-chan se dirige a ellos"-comentaba un preocupado Lavi asomándose por cómo podía para ver a los dos niños ya con una Lenalee a su lado…

-"Pobre de Allen-kun, me cae tan bien "-decía Komui confundiendo mas a Lavi…

-"Eh?..."- miraba detenidamente la escena…

La pequeña China tomo dos bandejas y les pego fuertemente a ambos niños en la cabeza deteniendo su riña, Allen se acariciaba la cabecita con varias lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor y Kanda murmuraba un poco de groserías que no debía saber alguien de su edad…

-"Mou!...eso dolió Lenalee!"-Allen seguía acariciando su cabecita…

-"Che!..."-chaqueo su lengua simplemente…

-"Saben que no deben pelear en el colegio!"-regañaba la niña que sin darse cuenta Komui la agarro de su pequeña cintura llorando a mares que gracias a ella había terminado el apocalipsis-"Nii-san…"-susurro de malgenio…

Sus amigos la dejaron sola y fueron a pedir lo de siempre, Kanda su adorado soba y Allen sus chorrocientos mil platillos de todas partes del mundo…

-"En donde te cabe todo eso Moyashi?"- pregunto Kanda mirando el carrito a su lado lleno de dos montañas de alimentos como para cien personas…

-"No tengo ni idea n.n…"-respondió sencillamente el niño dirigiéndose a la terraza con Kanda y Lenalee que ya se había librado de su hermano y logrado pedir su pastel de chocolate…

Lavi observaba como esos tres amigos se marchaban a un lugar tranquilo para comer sus alimentos…

-"Son muy raros…"-exclamaba Lavi ya saliendo de su resguardo e ir a pedir su comida…

-"Son nuestro consentidos"- decía Tiedoll al Lado del pelirrojo que lo miraba sorprendido-"Cada uno tiene magnificas habilidades que han puesto a lo alto el nombre del colegio aparte son muy inteligentes…"-decía orgulloso organizándose los lentes…

-"Habilidades?"-repitió un confundido pelirrojo…

-"Las iras conociendo más adelante Lavi-kun!"-decía animado Tiedoll recibiendo su comida de Jerry y marcharse en una mesa donde se encontraba Cross, una hermosa dama de cabello rubio oscuro tapándole parte de su rostro conocida como Klaud Nine y un tipo que parecía un monstruo conocido como Sokaro…

* * *

-"Allen…en verdad te gusta Lavi-sensei?"-preguntaba Lenalee al terminar de tomarse su jugo de cajita mirando detenidamente al castaño con un dango mitarashi en la boca para tragarlo y poderle contestar a su amiga…

-"Claro que sí!..."-respondía seguro de si Allen ignorando que Kanda lo veía de una forma muy fea-"Como es que dicen las niñas?...ah sí…es tan apuesto!"-exclamaba el niño haciendo que al pelinegro le saliera varias venas en su cabeza…

-"Moyashi…estas consciente que es mayor?"-preguntaba Kanda dejando a un lado el plato de soba…

-"Lo sé…"-contestaba sencillamente el niño…

-"Lavi-sensei te lleva diez años"- dijo Lenalee ocasionando que Kanda escupiera el jugo que en esos precisos instantes pensaba ingerir… -"Pero al fin y al cabo el amor no tiene edad!"-decía todo cursi la chica…

-"Eso es un crimen idiota!"-lógicamente refiriéndose al Moyashi que jugaba con su comida…

-"Y que importa…si la vida no tiene emociones, sino te arriesgas sería muy monótona"-comentaba Allen sonriendo ampliamente…

-"Que?"- Kanda se queda mirándolo fijamente, en verdad ese estúpido moyashi iba enserio con babear por el nuevo profesor…esto era genial!-"Che…!"-

-"Ahí que poner manos a la obra!"-dijo determinado el niño terminándose todos sus alimentos y pensar en cómo conquistar a Lavi…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Onegai reviews °w°…serian cuties si me dijeran que tal les ha parecido esta historia u.u y bueno agradeceré los comentarios del primer capítulo con muxio loveo a: **Laura, Gravity Girl, Mi Amada y pechochura de Nee-san (bri) y a Yamiseth…**

Otra vez muchas gracias por leer esta cosa rara que he creado de fic xD…

Bueno me despido y se cuidan xD

Byes!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	3. Asobi 3

**Advertencia: **es un mundo lleno de Shota o.o me acabo de dar cuenta xDD…

Lavi x Allen (principal)

Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer: ** man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Era un nuevo día que trae consigo un nuevo día de clases más animado que el primero ya que los nuevos profesores fueron advertidos de unos cuantos inconvenientes que habían en dicho lugar, como por ejemplo las cotidianas peleas de Allen y Kanda que nadie en su sano juicio los detenían sin importar que midieran por ahí un metro veinte tenían demasiada fuerza hasta una vez bajarse de una patada al pobre Komui-san por crear un bicho raro que había bautizado como Komurin II, en verdad es un enfermo ese director y no sabían como no lo habían sacado por homicida…hablando de dicho suceso, nadie había vuelto a ver a Bak Chang según lo que había dicho aquel tarado que tienen de director este había regresado a China a arreglar unas cuantas cosas…pero bueno nadie se creía eso cuento, todos aseguraban que Bak estaba tres metros bajos tierra ya.

Los alumnos de 4to de primaria terminaban de ver su clase de dibujo con Tiedoll-sensei que se alegraba de que ya hubiera muchos niños que le gustaban sus clases no como su adorado Yu-kun que odia todo lo que tenía que ver con clases de dibujo y más si las daba Tiedoll…

Todos volvían a su aula caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos siendo observados por los grados superiores que les encantaba ver esos pequeñines tan lindos y lo más cotizados era la linda Lenalee que le sonreía levemente y Allen que bajaba su cabecita muy tímido por toda esa atención…especialmente uno que cursaba ya ultimo año de cabellos negros revuelto y con un lunar debajo de un ojo…

Este tranquilamente camino al lado de Allen que aun no se atrevía a alzar su cabecita…

-"Hola shonen…hace tiempo que no nos vemos"-saludaba este atractivo joven acercándose mucho mas al pequeño castaño…

-"Ah, Hola Tiky, si hace mucho tiempo"-contestaba en su susurro notando como aquel joven le tomaba la mano acercándolo mucho mas a él…

-"Por que después de clases no vienes a mi ca-…"-no pudo terminar su oración por ser interrumpido…

-"Bastardo aléjate del Moyashi!"-exigió Kanda tomando a Allen y tener en margen a Tiky apuntándolo con su Katana…

-"Bakanda Cálmate!"-pedía Allen mientras el oriental se hacia delante de él de una forma protectora-"Aparte por qué traes a mugen?"-asustado ya que recordó como un estudiante mayor llamado Buzz le había tirado la comida y ni siquiera se disculpo y Kanda siempre tan amable con un don de gentes lo obligo a recoger todo con mugen en su cuello a punto de cortarlo…

-"Acabo de salir de practica Baka Moyashi"-contesto este sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tiky…

-"Samurái que te pasa por que siempre tan arisco?"-decía burlonamente el moreno…acercándose más a los niños sin importarle que Kanda aun lo apuntara con mugen…

-"Tiky vuelve a clases!"-una cabellera roja salía de uno de los salones de al lado sorprendiendo a los tres-"Ah! Allen chan y Yu-chan también están ahí"-exclamaba Lavi dejando rápidamente un taller en el salón donde estaba dando clases y salir por un momento para luego tener esa Katana a escasos centímetros de su estomago…

-"Vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre y te saco las entrañas…"-escupió malignamente Kanda con una enorme aura asesina haciendo que Lavi pensara detenidamente como dejaban que un niño con tendencias homicidas andará por ahí con una Katana amenazando a cuanta persona se le acercara e hiciera cualquier cosa que lo enojara…

-"Bueno…"-Lavi con cuidado se alejo de Mugen…-"Tiky entra a clases ahora!"-exigía el pelirrojo señalando seriamente el salón y acto seguido el joven moreno se despidió de Allen y entro a su salón haciendo que Kanda bajara su Katana y la guardara…-"Pequeños creo que ustedes también deben ir a sus respectivos salones"-este se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de los dos niños viendo el asentimiento y la sonrisa de Allen que se le tiraba y lo abrazaba por el cuello y Kanda estaba que sacaba nuevamente a Mugen…

-"Como usted diga Lavi-sensei!"-exclamaba muy alegre Allen sujetando fuertemente el cuello del pelirrojo que estaba sorprendido al tener tan de cerca ese bello y angelical rostro al suyo…

-"MOYASHI LARQUEMONOS YA!"-exigía Kanda halando de la ropa a Allen para que se soltara del pelirrojo pero parecía que no quería hacerlo-"che!...pareces una garrapata"-

-"Claro que no Bakanda!"-se defendía el niño sin siquiera soltar el cuello de un levemente sonrojado Lavi…

-"Si no te sueltas dejare que Lenalee te pongo ese vestidito de Maid"-amenazo el oriental sonriendo triunfalmente cuando el niño soltó a su profesor y rápidamente se hizo al lado del pelinegro…

-"Adiós Lavi-sensei!"-se despedía el moyashi mientras que Kanda lo empujaba para que caminara mas rápido…

-"De Maid?..."-soltó de repente Lavi-"Esta juventud de ahora…"-se decía un sorprendido pelirrojo pero mejor entro a clases para ver como iban con el taller de veinte puntos…

* * *

-"Estúpido discípulo…"-exclamaba malvadamente Cross al ver llegar tarde a su clase al pobre de Allen que se adhirió al brazo de Kanda para que no lo dejara con el demonio de carne y hueso…

-"Kanda no me dejes solo!"-rogaba lloroso Allen ahora sujetándose de la cintura del pelinegro…

-"Moyashi tengo clases con ese viejo asi que me quedo"- el samurái prefería aguantarse a Cross-sensei que a su propio tutor que era Tiedoll-sensei…

-"A mí no me importa pero creo que Tiedoll se pondrá a llorar"-decía burlonamente Cross mordiendo un mondadientes que tenia aun en su boca, Yu alzo sus hombros en signo que no le importaba para nada el sufrimiento de ese viejo…-"Bueno mocosos no me hagan perder el tiempo"- exigía Cross cuando vio que los dos niños se sentaban al lado de Lenalee y asi comenzó la clase de música que Allen-chan la paso más amena ya que se sentía seguro al tener a Kanda a su lado y que su maestro estúpido no lo atormentara tanto…

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en la clase de caligrafía, como Lavi-sensei también tenía una licenciatura en esto, le pidieron que impartiera clases en los salones de 4to para abajo, con mucho gusto el Joven acepto la petición de Komui-san ya que esos pequeños niños le habían caído muy bien aparte que se portaban bien-a veces- y escuchaban sus clase-entiéndase por Lenalee y uno que otro alumno-…si eran un amor, eran unos malditos demonios disfrazados de niños de 10 y 11 años…

Los lindos demonios… digo! Niños se esforzaban en hacer el kanji de esperanza que hace poco Lavi-sensei les había mostrado como hacerlo en la pizarra paso a paso lo más simple y sencillo para esto mocosos…

-"Senseiii!..."-llamo felizmente Allen acercándose al pelirrojo que se agacho a la altura de este que ocultaba en su espalda algo-"Como quedo mi kanji?"-pregunto de forma cutie mostrando su trabajo…

-"Whao!...esta perfecto!"-dijo un sorprendido Lavi por la facilidad y legibilidad en la que había hecho su trabajo, el pequeño castaño esbozo una gran sonrisa, en el poco tiempo de que el pelirrojo ha estado en el colegio, Allen se dio cuenta de que le fascinaba de que este lo felicitara solamente a él y a nadie más-"Ahora puedes escribir lo que quieras"-Lavi le devolvió la hoja al niño que dando brincos se dirigió donde estaba Lenalee para pegar en la pared su gran trabajo…

-"Senseii!"-Lavi se encamino al llamado de una de sus alumnas y ver que necesitaba mucha ayuda con respecto a su kanji-"Como esta?"- pregunto la niña mostrándole la hoja al pelirrojo…

-"Am…déjame ayudarte"- Lavi le toma la mano a la niña y la guio para que hiciera finamente los trazos del kanji con el pincel y no tuviera ningún percance con la tinta-"Vez es muy sencillo"- comento este…

-"Allen-kun como te ha ido con tu kan…"-la pequeña china no pudo continuar al notar como su amigo castaño había vuelto añicos su hoja mientras observaba a Lavi-sensei muy cerca de la niña que ayudaba…-"…A-Allen?"- pregunto sorprendida por esta acción…

Lavi termino de ayudar a la niña para darse una pequeña vuelta en el salón y ver el trabajo de los demás alumnos que se esforzaban al máximo con este, soltó un suspiro relajado, este día su salón estaba un tanto tranquilo, no como veces anteriores que parecía un manicomio y mas por que el amigo de Allen siempre se decidía a entrar y ver "clases" que ya vio hace un año, parecía como si cuidara al pequeño castaño o solo se saltara las clases que le tocaba con Tiedoll-sensei…

-"Senseiii ya acabeee!"-llamo alegremente Allen…

-"Enserio déjame ve…"-decía mientras observaba y leía en la hoja…_"Quiero que eyacules dentro de mi"_…Lavi reacciono un poco tarde para luego sentir como un enorme sonrojo hacia presente en sus mejillas y-"ALLEN! QUE CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS ESCRIBIENDOOOOOO?"-grito a todo pulmón Lavi agarrando en sus manos ese pedazo de papel y romperlo en miles de pedazos para que no se pudiera leer nada en absoluto…

-"Usted me dijo que escribiera lo que quisiera!"-decía un alegre castaño sacando la lengua por su pequeña travesura…-"O prefieres de otra forma?"-pregunto picarescamente Allen haciendo que Lavi se volviera a sonrojar hasta las raíces de sus cabellos…

-"!"-

-"Mmm…eres un pedófilo, sabias conejo imbécil"-dijo un tranquilo Kanda que apareció de la nada sentado en el puesto de Allen que seguía riendo por la forma en que su sensei había reaccionado…-"Che! Moyashi, deja en paz a ese Baka-sensei"-sugirió el japonés cruzándose de brazos observando como el niño se acercaba a él…

-"Por qué?"-pregunto infantilmente-"Cuando uno quiere a alguien…lo que hace para demostrarlo es molestarlo, no?"-esbozo una linda sonrisa que hizo medio sonrojar a Lavi-sensei y Kanda solo se enoja mas…

-"Che!...imbécil"-soltó en un bufido más que enojado, como podía ser que ese enano imbécil se enamorara de buenas a primeras de alguien que acababa de conocer hacer menos de cinco días, y por el no sentía nada y ya se conocían de más de dos años, lo había consolado cuando se sentía como una basura por las burlas de sus disque compañeros, recibido en su casa cuando su mujeriego Maestro llegaba borracho y no se con cuantas mujeres a su vivienda…

-"Kanda…estas bien?"-pregunto el Moyashi colgándose en el puesto y acercar mucho su rostro al del samurái que reacciono de una al tener tan cerca suyo ese lindo rostro de su estúpido y despistado Moyashi…

-"Che!"- simplemente resoplo levantándose del puesto y salir del aula-"Ya sonó el timbre de salida vámonos!"- dijo para proseguir en su camino seguido de Lenalee que no había esperado a Allen ya que Lavi-sensei le comenzaba a reclamar por lo que había hecho en la clase de hoy…-"Ojala el Moyashi fuera una niña"-comento suavemente el samurái ignorando todo a su alrededor, se sentía casi devastado para solo tener trece años estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese estúpido Moyashi y no lo podía manejar como debía, siempre lo trataba mal pero aun así Allen siempre estaba con él…

Lenalee lo miraba fijamente, sabía que Kanda sentía algo por Allen pero no sabía hasta que magnitud eran sus sentimientos…

-"Kanda entonces…tu también tienes un amor no correspondido?"-pregunto inocentemente Lenalee mirándolo un tanto rojita…

-"Che!...no te atrevas a decírselo a nadie!"-ordeno

-"No te preocupes Kanda…"-respondió regalándole una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa para luego proseguir y dirigirse al parque que tenían al frente y esperar a su amigo…

* * *

-"Allen por favor no vuelvas a hacer esas cosas"-pedía Lavi mientras se sentaba en su puesto y era observado por el castaño que solo hacia unos pequeños pucheros por tener que quedarse en la aula hasta que todos se fueran…-"Te castigaría pero eso ya no se hace en esta época"- se acaricio la sien y dejar salir un gran suspiro de sus labios…

El niño se encamino hacia su sensei para poder tener muy cerca de su rostro el del pelirrojo-"Pero me puedes castigar de otra forma"-se lamio de forma tentadora sus dedos…

-"…Que hice para merecerme esto?"-se pregunto Lavi dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa, no sabía en verdad que hacer, hace unos tres días atrás Allen había comenzado a acosarlo de maneras que solo haría una persona mayor, estaba bien que un alumno quisiera a su profesor pero la forma de que Allen quería a Lavi ya era otra forma…

-"Pero Lavi-sensei… ¿no me quiere?"-pregunto un entristecido Allen bajándose del puesto y tomar sus cosas para encontrarse con sus amigos…

-"¿Qué?"- medio articulo antes de que el pequeño castaño se fuera, no le gusto para nada ese tono de voz tan triste de Allen, no sabía porque pero le mortificaba su corazón-"A-ALLEN ESPERA!"- llamo el pelirrojo levantándose rápidamente de su puesto-tirando en el proceso la silla- para poder salir al pasillo y buscar con su único hoja al niño pero ya no lo veía por ningún lado-"Aaahhh por que los niños de ahora se comportan así?"-se pregunto en un largo, muuy largo suspiro volviendo entrar al salón y organizar todo antes de irse a su casa…y esperaba-honestamente- que ese castaño risueño, no estuviera triste para el día de mañana por qué no se perdonaría por hacer que alguien y más un niño de solo diez años estuviera deprimido por su culpa…

Y le tenía que explicar que lo que sentía por él no era un amor de novios ni nada d esto sino que era más como un amor paternal…o eso esperaba porque si esto seguía y alguien los descubría le diría adiós a su libertad y hola a la cárcel…

El pobre pelirrojo se volvió a tirar su cabeza contra la mesa al solo imaginarse sus días en la cárcel que antes le parecían lejanos y ahora le parecían como si fuera su "bello" futuro, quien lo manda a decidir ser profesor…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Corto lo sé, pero weno, aunque no esté recibiendo muchos reviews con esta nueva creación mía xD me estoy divirtiendo mucho al redactarla y pensar en muchas formas de joder al pobre de Lavi con el lindo y cutie Allen chibi demasiado precoz 8D…

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de: **Laura **y a **sabaku no julliet **que me dejaste pensando no sé si será soft o en verdad haya algo de lemon aquí.

Les agradezco que me hayan dejado un comentario en verdad es muy importante para mi n.n…me anima mucho mas a continuar con esta historia °w°…y pues bueno sin saber que mas decir me despido…

Byes!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	4. Asobi 4

Bueno primero que todo…Feliz año nuevo a todas y espero que disfruten este capítulo minna-san n.n

**Advertencia: **es un mundo lleno de Shota, me acabo de dar cuenta xDD…

Lavi x Allen (principal)…

Kanda x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **DGray man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

No le gustaba para nada como estaban las cosas. Habían pasado por lo menos una semana desde la última vez que el pequeño Allen le había dirigido la palabra, siempre que pasaba a su lado e intentaba saludarlo alegremente este simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía derecho mientras que Yu-chan le pegaba patadas en ciertas zonas que el mismo debería saber que son muy delicadas para un hombre…

Lavi se dejo caer sobre el escritorio que mayor parte de este era ocupado por los trabajos que acababa de recoger, el pelirrojo se tallo su único ojo para luego bostezar, los niños habían salido a su receso, algunos se habían quedado en el salón de clases comiendo su obento y otros se dirigieron a la cafetería como era el caso de Allen, Lenalee-chan y Yu-chan que aun se preguntaba como el Director Komui no le ponía un límite a su indisciplina…Suspiro. Bueno el también debería ir a comprar a comer y poder continuar con fuerzas la próxima clase…

Con algo de flojera, Lavi se dirigía a la cafetería que estaba considerablemente llena. Se detuvo para mirar como los grados superiores se peleaban por la comida, parecía una manada de Hienas peleando por un trozo de carne. Volvió a suspirar un poco cansado tal vez no podría comer. No quería meterse a esa guerra y si esperaba a que terminara sonaría el timbre…

-"Mi suerte apesta…"-susurro desorganizándose por completo los cabellos-"Bueno es ahora o nunca…."- y así se metió a la fila e ir por sus sacros alimentos tomando como nota mental "_hacerse para la próxima vez un obento_"…

Esquivo un codazo, en verdad eso parecía una guerra, por todos los dioses!...como le hacían los niños de primaria para ir por sus alimentos?...bueno, sabía que cierta personita era el mismísimo demonio en vida y este samurái ayudaba a Allen y pues Lenalee era todo un encanto como para negarle algo…pero como harían los dem-…

Lavi dejo de cavilar y ver como una de las tantas profesoras de primaria ayudaba a los niños, la chica-ya que no aparentaba más de 20 años- era de contextura delgada, cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros pero había algo gracioso; siempre cuando terminaba una oración decía "cho", en que colegio más raro termino, profesores que se comportan muy infantilmente y unos cuantos alumnos que eran muy maduros para su edad y un director con Complejo de Hermana…

-"Nii-san sueltamee!"-la vocecita de Lenalee lo trajo a la realidad, bueno a lo que podría llamarse realidad. La pequeña asiática intentaba quitarse ese director con complejo de hermana de la cintura que lloraba a mares ya que Cross-sensei le había regalado una bella rosa-"Nii-san, Cross-sensei puede ser cualquier cosa excepto pedofilico…"- gruño Lenalee ya acabándosele por completo la poco paciencia que Dios le había dotado…

-"Snif…snif…está bien"-seguía lloriqueando un no muy convencido Komui de soltar a su preciosa Lenalee. Detrás de ella se encontraba un todo sonrisas Allen comiendo dangos mitarashi, como cosa rara y aun lado el samurái comiendo soba tranquilamente….

-"Director estúpido…"-soltó Kanda agradeciendo por sus alimentos y llevarle los platos a Jerry-san, el castaño sonrió levemente pero al percatarse que Lavi lo miraba fijamente, le saco la lengua y se fue donde estaba el mini samurái…

-"Que…?"-se pregunto un enojado Lavi por esa falta de respeto de Allen a él, su profesor!, por ello lo castigaría, si al pequeño Allen le tocaría quedarse después de clase escribiendo una muy larga plana, volvió a suspirar, ¿cuántas veces había suspiro en el mismo día?...quien sabe…

Lavi iba a intentar pedir sus sacros alimentos pero casi unos estudiantes de último grado-que se creían los muy malos- se bajan de un golpe al pobre pelirrojo que no quería que le arruinaran su bello rostro.

-"Esto es imposible…"-Lavi se fue hecho un mar de lagrimas a una de las mesas, escuchando como su estomago le exigía que lo alimentara haciendo unos ruidos como su fuera pariente de Godzilla…

-"Si quieres compartimos almuerzo-cho"-

Al escuchar que le ofrecían algo de comida, alzo rápido su cabeza y se encontró frente a sus ojos aquella profesora de primaria que hablaba chistoso y…

-"STRIKE!..."-grito completamente maravillado, porque aquella profesora era demasiado linda, ella la miro un momento confundida por todos esos corazones que lo rodeaban-"Y en verdad compartirías comido Chomesuke?-pregunto esperanzado…

-"Chomesuke?, bueno es lindo!"- pregunto confundida y riendo levemente…

-"Como siempre dices "Cho" cuando terminas de hablar"-comentaba un alegre Lavi…

-"Pero mi nombre es Sachiko, si quieres llamarme Chomesuke por mí no hay problema-cho"-decía amigablemente sentándose al lado del pelirrojo que asintió alegremente-"Veo que también eres profesor de primaria-cho…"-decía Chomesuke. Claro el también era profesor de primaria, sabía que los estudiantes superiores eran más difíciles de tratar y más ahora que andaban un poco locos con eso de las fiestas donde había todo el licor que quisieran, drogas y sexo para nada seguro, así que prefirió enseñarle a niños…

-"Oye Chomesuke, que clases das…?"-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo ya que nunca la había visto, y claro como cuando no tenía que dar clases se dormía en el salón de profesores y Tiedoll-sensei lo tenía que levantar, casi una misión imposible pero si él lidiaba con el mal temperamento de Yu-chan podía hacer cualquier cosa ya xD…

-"Soy la profesora de Ingles, Lavi-sensei y cuáles son las tuyas-cho?"- pregunto la chica mirando muy divertida como el pelirrojo se comía de una un melón pan…

-"Doy historia, caligrafía y literatura…"-respondió con la boca llena y amablemente Chomesuke le limpio la comisura con una servilleta-"Gracias!"- respondió alegremente…

Allen miraba detenidamente a Lavi como hablaba tan amigablemente con Sachiko-sensei y parecía que ambos se coqueteaban, dejo en su plato el dango que estaba comiendo hace poco. Se sentía tan triste que sensei no lo mirara a él…-"pero bueno era de esperarse…nadie se fijaría en mi"-susurro tristemente Allen observando vagamente su brazo izquierdo…

Se quedo un rato mirando la triste expresión que tenía el Moyashi en el rostro, todo por ese estúpido conejo pedofilico, un día de estos se las cobraría todas y probaría el hermoso filo de su mugen…

-"Oi Moyashi vamos!"-llamo Kanda tomando de un brazo al niño y llevándolo a la aula de clases, parecía que este no había escuchado el timbre por estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera oyó a Kanda y este lo dejo con Lenalee. Esta vez no podía quedarse con él, por que seguía clases con ese monstruo llamado Sokaro nadie en su sano juicio lo iba a desobedecer y por ahí dicen las malas lenguas que él era antes un preso…

Kanda se marcho dejando a Lenalee que guio al pequeño albino hasta su asiento, el chico no decía nada solo seguía con la mirada perdida…

-"Allen estas bien?"- pregunto la pequeña asiática acercando su rostro al de Allen tocándole la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre y gracias al contacto de la cálida mano de Lenalee este reacciono…

-"Me decías algo Lenalee?"- pregunto confundido Allen mirando todo a su alrededor ya que no recordaba haberse dirigió al salón de clases, la ojilila negó aun muy preocupada por su amiguito que le sonrió falsamente…cuando Allen reaccionaba así, es que no quería decirle nada a nadie y mucho menos a ella y a Kanda-"ah!...que clase sigue?"-pregunto tomando rápidamente su mochila y escarbar en busca del horario de clases, Lenalee sonrió levemente y tomo asiento al lado de él…

-"Sigue Literatura, Allen"- comento sacando tranquilamente su cuaderno y libro de texto observando de reojo como Allen sacaba los suyos con una gran sonrisa y suspirando aliviado por que no había dejado el libro en casa…

La puerta del salón se abrió tranquilamente dejando ver al pelirrojo que muchos y muchas amaban, Lavi fue directo a su escritorio y dejo en este sus papeles….

-"Nos volvemos a ver niños!"-saludo alegremente este dándose la vuelta y escribir el tema de la clase de hoy que por suerte era la último del día y todos se podrían ir a casa…

* * *

Lavi-sensei despachaba a todos los alumnos deteniendo a un sorprendido Allen, que si mal no recordaba presto atención a toda la clase…

-"Estas castigado por sacarme la lengua pequeño…"- esbozo una sonrisa y sobre su sien tenía una enorme vena, el castaño se quejo por ello y de mala gana recibió el pequeño trabajo que le tocaba hacer hasta sabrá dios que hora-"Perdona Lenalee-chan"-acaricio delicadamente la cabeza de la niña que sonrió levemente…

-"No importa sensei, pero no deje hasta muy tarde a Allen, usted sabe que las calles son peligrosas"-comentaba ella, a Lavi le fascinaba la madurez de la pequeña, porque no todas las niñas podían ser igual de consientes que ella?...eso era un sueño que muchos querían que sucediera-"Hasta mañana sensei, Allen más tarde te llamo!"-organizo su mochila y se dirigió donde Kanda que escucho todo y si las miradas mataran Lavi ya hubiera muerto gracias al samurái que desprendía una aura maligna alrededor…

-"Este niño cada vez me da más miedo…"-se dijo un Lavi con varias gotas de sudor y agradeciendo que las miradas no mataran…

-"Y solo por eso me debo quedar?"-pregunto un muy molesto Allen regresando a su asiento renegando y tirando su mochila al suelo, el pelirrojo ignoro ese despliegue de malcríes y se sentó en su escritorio para revisar una cuantas cosas-"Sensei no me ignore!"-grito el castaño tirándole un borrador en la cara sorprendiendo al pelirrojo por completo…

-"Es para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores, Allen!, en la vida no puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana por que después llega alguien que no le gusta eso de ti y te iría mal…o sea el conocido Karma"-dijo el pelirrojo escuchando como el castaño se mofaba de ello…

-"No pienso seguir toda mi vida las normas que haya colocado la sociedad!"-dijo de un malgenio Allen volteando su puesto y así darle la espalda a Lavi que había quedado con la boca abierta, desde cuando ese pequeño tenía esa actitud?-"Che…!"-de muy mala gana comenzó con el trabajo que sensei le había puesto…

Aun muy confundido por esa actitud del pequeño se levanto de su asiento y con paso lento se dirigió donde estaba Allen aun de espaldas. Tomó un asiento de al lado y se sentó frente al niño que evitaba mirarlo…

-"Allen… ¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto notoriamente preocupado tomándole las manitas a Allen y que dejara de escribir y le prestara atención, el pequeño castaño se sonrojo levemente, las manos de sensei eran tan cálidas mas que las de Kanda y Lenalee…le recordaba las manos de Mana, de su amado padre, al sentir como sensei apretaba un poco mas sus manos volvió a la realidad y lo observo fijamente…

-"Sensei, usted no me quiere…"-soltó Allen con un semblante muy triste-"Así que no entiendo porque se preocupa por mi…Eso me dejo muy claro aquella vez, pero es normal que yo no le guste a alguna persona…."-hablaba con un tono tan lleno de soledad y melancolía que hizo sentir fatal al pelirrojo. Se aclaro la garganta y junto su frente con el pequeño…

-"Primero que todo, "aquella" vez no me dejaste ni hablar y te fuiste Allen"-comentaba Lavi cerrando su único ojo y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-"Aparte, como es eso de que es normal que no le gustes a alguien?...si en verdad eres un pechochuraa…!"-dijo alegre el pelirrojo jalándole las mejillas a un demasiado sonrojado Allen que reía suavemente…

-"En-en verdad usted lo cree, sensei?"-pregunto tímidamente el castaño posando sus pequeñas manos en las grandes y cálidas del pelirrojo…

-"Tienes una carita de angelito, un lindo color castaño en tu cabello, una piel como porcelana y unos bellos ojos plateados…"-decía Lavi señalándole los ojos a Allen-"Que mas puedes pedir, yo creo que si las demás personas no te hablan y tratan mal es porque te tienen envidia"-

Allen sonrió mas ampliamente, sintiendo como el calor se extendía por sus mejillas, sabía que debía tener sus mejillas más que rojas. Estaba muy feliz, la persona que amaba le había dicho que era lindo, no sabía cómo reaccionar…ahora se sentía como una niña enamorada, que vergüenza…

-"Gracias…"-susurro quedamente el niño con su dulce voz…

-"De nada…"-sonrió ampliamente tomando en sus manos el trabajo que le había puesto al castaño, que lo miro confundido por la acción-"Dejemos esto así por ahora!"- dijo Lavi doblando la hoja y regresar a su puesto de profesor pasando al lado de Allen y acariciarle la cabeza cariñosamente…el castaño ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver de reojo a Sensei que tomaba asiento y volvía con sus deberes con una sonrisa en su rostro-"Si quieres ya puedes ir a casa o puedes esperarme para que te acompañe, no me fio dejarte solo en esas calles tan peligrosas o.ó!"-

-"En verdad?"-pregunto incrédulo el pequeño organizando su puesto y recoger la mochila del suelo. Lavi asintió y observar como Allen organizaba todo-"Entonces esperare que sensei termine para que me acompañe"-apoyo el rostro en sus manos y quedarse mirando maravillado como su sensei pelirrojo trabajaba y se veía muy encantador así de concentrado…vaya, no se había equivocado en elegir a la persona que amaba y eso lo alegraba, al igual que Lenalee pero a Kanda no…bueno a Kanda casi nada lo alegraba era un persona difícil de tratar pero se lo había ganado, de alguna forma y por eso lo apreciaba demasiado al permanecer a su lado y apoyarlo en todo excepto en que amara a Lavi-sensei…

Bueno, en verdad este año iba ser mucho más divertido que el anterior; pensaba el pequeño castaño jugando con un lápiz y seguir observando al trabajador sensei…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno me demore un poco en actualizar, pero ya por fin les traje la continuación xD, me agrado un poco como quedo, no sé que opinen ustedes xD, ahora agradeceré los comentarios que me llegaron en el capitulo anterior, en verdad gracias por el apoyo 8D…

Agradecimientos a: **YamiSeth, Laura, Sabaku no Juliet, Riznao, ****Uelb noissaP****, Kawaii Sophie y a Karina-chan**

Byes!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	5. Asobi 5

**Advertencia: **es un mundo lleno de Shota, me acabo de dar cuenta xDD…

Lavi x Allen (principal)…

Kanda x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **DGray man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Como lo prometió, Lavi-sensei acompañaba hasta su casa al pequeño castaño que sostenía firmemente su morral mientras tarareaba una canción, muy alegre ya que estaba acompañado de su amado sensei pelirrojo que también le había gastado un rico helado, Allen se terminaba su heladito de tres pisos observando de reojo al pelirrojo que caminaba mientras leía un libro, parecía que se divertía haciendo eso…y se veía más encantador de lo que ya era….

El pequeño dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de felicidad, aquello se podría tomar como su primera "cita", cierto?, estaban los dos solos, divirtiéndose algo que no debería hacer un sensei con su alumno pero aprecia que a ambos le tenía sin cuidado esto…

-"Oh"-soltó Lavi haciendo que el pequeño Allen se volteara a verlo…

-"Sucede algo sensei?"- pregunto mirándolo detenidamente y notando como el pelirrojo se agachaba a su altura y le tomaba su rostro en sus grandes manos-"Sen…sei?"-pregunto embelesado sintiendo como un calor para nada molesto subía a sus mejillas, su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto, Lavi sensei era tan cálido, al abrir los ojos lo primero que se pregunto fue: cuando los cerró para notar que el pelirrojo le limpiaba la comisura con un pequeño trozo de servilleta…

-"Te ensuciaste ahí moyashi-chan"-dijo con una gran sonrisa sin notar como había reaccionado el pequeño niño, para luego levantarse y mirar los alrededores del barrio por donde circulaban…

-"Gracias…"-respondió quedamente pasando su mano izquierda por su rostro…

-"Allen-chan por donde queda tu casa?"-pregunto Lavi con una mano en su mentón en pose pensativa, haciendo regresar a la realidad el castaño que observo todo el lugar…

-"Es por aquí!...muchas gracias por acompañarme sensei!"-agradeció para salir corriendo y dar una vuelta a la derecha desapareciendo de la vista de un Lavi confundido…

-"Bueno, mientras llegue a salvo a su casa eso es importante!"-se dijo así mismo dando media vuelta ya que su hogar quedaba en otra dirección…

* * *

Allen abría con tranquilidad la puerta de su hogar el cual era un apartamento que tenía muy buena pinta, demasiada, dejo sus cosas en el recibidor y con unos cuantos pasos llegar a la cocina y encontrarse a una bella mujer asiática en ella…

-"Oh, Okaeri Allen-san"-saludo cálidamente la bella mujer de cabellos negros largos con su flequillo corto, dejo a un lado lo que esta haciendo para acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño…

-"Perdón por llegar tarde Anita-san"-se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia que fue bien recibida por Anita que se dirigió al comedor y le sirvió sus respectivos alimentos…-"Ohhh todo se ve delicioso como siempre!"-exclamaba muy alegre Allen con los ojos brillando y más cuando vio que el postre era una buena ración de dangos mitarashi-"Muchas Gracias Anita-san!"-

-"Dime Allen-san, no te dijo nada Cross-sama de la hora que llegaría?"- pregunto Anita sentándose al lado del niño pequeño que la miro tristemente, como rayos su maestro-y lamentablemente tutor- era capaz de andar con más mujeres todas las noches si tenía en casa, la mejor que ha conocido, dedicada, amoroso e independiente…mucho dirían que no la valora para nada…pero es mentira su Maestro no trataba a Anita-san como a esas otras mujeres, la trataba tan dulcemente, muchas veces asustando al niño, por escuchar ese tono suave viniendo de ese tipo despiadado; pero este sujeto siempre llegaba tarde a casa o a veces ni arrimaba preguntándose cómo demonios llegaba sobrio a dar clases-Allen sudo una gran gota-

-"Lo siento mucho Anita-san, pero no lo vi cuando salí del colegio y eso que fue tarde, pero no te preocupes ya sabes como es mi maestro!"-intentaba animar el pequeño castaño a la bella mujer…

-"Tienes razón!"-…Anita coloca una linda sonrisa para observar como Allen se acababa en menos de un minuto todos sus alimentos y luego agradecía por ellos e ir a la cocina y lavar los platos y secarlos-claro parándose sobre un banquito-…-"Allen-san ve a hacer tu tarea y luego puedes ver la televisión"-se detuvo un momento para ver el reloj de pared-"Porque, hasta las nueve, creo que hoy pasan tu programa favorito, no?"-decía ella y el castaño se alegraba de mas, asintiendo a lo que ella decía se dirigió derechito a su habitación tomando su morral y regar los libros sobre el escritorio y manos a las obras se dijo el pequeño…

Anita-san le sonrió cálidamente, ese niño era todo un encanto, sin importa que ni siquiera estuvieran ligados de sangre ni políticamente, él la trataba amablemente, aunque fuera una de las amantes de Cross-sama pero claro no era como todas ellas que solo eran de una noche y ya…los tres vivían como una familia un poco rara cuando Cross y Allen peleaban pero aun así vivían como una; se sentía muy afortunada de conocerlos…

-"Preparare la lonchera de Allen-san para mañana"-se dijo ella tomando varias cosas con las cuales le preparaba la lonchera al pequeño albino que seguía haciendo su tarea alegremente…

* * *

Ya era de mañana y en la casa de Allen, todo estaba tranquilo, una Anita con una sonrisa cubriendo con una manta aun bien dormido Cross, que estaba tirado en un sofá, Allen terminaba su desayunando mirando de reojo a su maestro que daba unos ronquidos monstruosos y más cuando estaba ebrio…

Termino con sus sacros alimentos para levantarse de la mesa e ir directo al baño pa lavarse los dientes…

-"Anita-san ya me voy"- dijo el niño tomando sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta…

-"Que te vaya bien pequeño"-la mujer se agacho un poco y le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente…-"Kanda-kun y Lenalee-chan te acompañaran como siempre?"- pregunto Anita ya que no le gustaba que el castaño saliera solo a la calle, con tanto degenerado y pervertido que andaba suelto le daba mucho miedo…

-"Siempre están conmigo, no se preocupe Anita-san!"-respondió alegremente organizándose el morral en los hombros…

-"Ah! Dale esto a Komui-san, es la escusa por la que Cross-sama falta hoy"- pido amablemente la mujer, el castaño tomo el pedazo de papel y salió del apartamento bajando brinco por brinco los escalones y encontrarse afuera a los dos asiáticos esperándolo…

-"Ohaiyo Gosaimasu Allen-kun"-saludo alegremente Lenalee acercándose al castaño-"Y como te fue con Lavi-sensei?"- lo miro pícaramente haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera al pequeño…

-"Me…gasto un helado…"-soltó muy apenado por como Lenalee lo miraba…

-"Che!..Muévanse o llegaremos tarde de nuevo!"-grito enojado Kanda haciendo que el castaño y la peli verde salieran corriendo con un ogro detrás de ellos, mejor conocido como Kanda que si antes quería matar al conejo ese que tenían de sensei, ahora lo quería torturar a cerne viva,…como un aparecido de la nada le estaba quitando al Moyashi, a SU Moyashi!, y el tarado del pelirrojo ni cuenta se daba, era lo que más le causaba cólera al pelinegro…-"Pronto me encargare de ese estúpido conejo"-gruño para si Kanda observando como el castaño y la asiática seguían corriendo mientras gritaban cosas como: que él los iba a morder e iba a echar fuego por la boca; se…ese tipo de bromas de niño de cinco años…

-"Nee Nee Allen, y que mas hicieron sensei y vos, los dos solitos?"-seguía insistiendo Lenalee-chan quería detalles y se fuera posible con un buen lujo de explicación…

-"No mucho…"-contesto Allen con mucha vergüenza jugando con sus deditos así evitando mirar la gran sonrisa de la niña de coletas…

-"Vamos Allen-kun!~…no seas tímido cuéntame!"- aun no iba a desistir de saber que había pasado, pero en cambio Kanda solo quería que se callaran y no hablaran NUNCA más del asunto pero eso sería imposible y más con Lenalee adicta al Yaoi, si a tan corta edad ya se había pervertido- pero eso a él lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que importaba ahora era evitar que el estúpido Moyashi siguiera babeando por ese fulano del parche…un día aprovecharía y lo mataría "accidentalmente"…se lo tenía bien merecido, por aparecer así de repente y alejar de su lado al estúpido Moyashi, tan ingenuo y tan tarado….si veía que ese pelirrojo se pone un dedo encima no dudaría en grabarlo en su celular y mostrárselo a las autoridades no porque le importara que fuera pederasta o no…si no por toca a SU Moyashi así de simple era la cosa…

El pelinegro sumiso en sus pensamientos de venganza, no se dio cuenta que acababan de llegar al Colegio hasta que el pequeño castaño lo zarandeo un poco y le gritaba un dizque Katou, y ganándose un coscorrón por chistoso…Kanda se alejo para ir a su aula de clases y arrepentirse por que se le había olvidado que la primera clase era con el Maestro Tiedoll que de una lo agarro en un mega abrazo evitando que huyera, haciendo que el japonés maldijera su condenada suerte…

-"Mou…por que Bakanda tiene que ser tan agresivo"-se quejo en un mini puchero Allen acariciándose la cabeza porque golpe, nada amable de parte de su "amigo", Lenalee sonreía a las pequeñas quejas del niño mientras se dirigían a su Aula…-"La primera clase no es música?"- se dijo Allen recordando que su maestro estaba muerto en un sillón de su apartamento…

-"Que ahí con eso Allen?"-pregunto la niña dejando su morral colgado en el asiento observando al castaño como buscaba algo en su bolsillo…-"Allen-kun?"- pregunto confundida…

-"Lenalee acompáñame donde Komui-san!"-pidió amablemente el niño tomándola de la mano…

-"Donde nii-san?"- soltó interrogante, ya que no era normal que Allen quisiera ir donde él, ya que le daba demasiado miedo especialmente cuando sacaba un taladro de no se donde…

-"Hai…"- la chica asintió su hacer más preguntas, sabía que cuando estuvieran frente a su hermano sabría el motivo de ello, así que ambos niños salieron corriendo de su salón para dirigirse a la rectoría…

Muchos profesores en el camino los regañaron por estar corriendo en los pasillos, ya que podían causar algún accidente, ellos negaron pero en su carrera tiraron a Johnny-san y todos los tubos de ensayo que llevaba para el Laboratorio de Química y física…que no les regaño ni nada parecido pero les pidió que fueran más cuidado, Allen y Lenalee asintieron, se sintieron mal por haberle hecho eso a Johnny-san y bien amable y agradable que era con ellos…

Por fin llegaron a la oficina del director donde se ponían escuchar los gritos del subdirector de este, un australiano de unos 26 años, conocido por todos como Líder de escuadrón Reever-san, los niños no sabían por que le decían así pero le quedaba bien de todas maneras, parecía que el hombre intentaba despertar al director que desde afuera se escuchaban sus ronquidos…

-"Nii-san…"-soltó una avergonzada Lenalee, su hermano mayor era un caso perdido, y así que se preguntara porque era director de un colegio tan prestigioso como era "Black Order" , la asiática seguía negando por como actuaba su hermano…

-"Vamos Lenalee, tal vez si te ve se despierta y haga su trabajo…"-sugirió Allen sonriéndole de una manera tan encantadora como el solo sabía hacer…buu si Kanda no estuviera detrás de este ella se hubiera ofrecido pero claro que también estaba su hermano que no permitiría que nadie la tocara, juraba que cuando cumpliera 16 se iba a independizarse un poco de su hermano y hacer las cosas que tanto le gustan…pero honestamente a ella le bastaba se la mejor amiga del castaño, ya que el confiaba ciegamente en ella y viceversa, se podría decir que eran como hermanos…

Lenalee le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos tocaron la puerta al mismo tiempo, para entrar enseguida y entrar a…algo que debería ser una oficina pero no lo sabían a ciencia cierta, Allen miro bajo sus pies, el suelo estaba tapizados en papeles que debió haber firmado hace demasiado…

-"Creo que la cantidad aumento…"-susurro Allen observando de la pequeña asiática como asentía…

-"O Lenalee, Allen"-saludo amablemente Reever mirando a los niños y alejarse de Komui, claro sin antes darle un coscorrón por idiota-"En que les puedo ayudar?"- pregunto arrodillándose frente a los niños…

Allen le extendió un pedazo de papel, parecía una pequeña nota con una hermosa y fina letra cursiva, Reever se coloco sus anteojos y la releo rápidamente mientras Lenalee lo miraba expectantemente…

-"Otra vez se emborracho?"- soltó al aire el australiano mientras Allen asentía a sus palabras…

-"Parece que llego a penas a las 4 mi maestro"- dijo Allen suspirando resignado de que su maestro nunca iba a cambiar, y por fin la curiosidad de Lenalee fue satisfecha, con que Cross-sensei estaba más que enguayabado, más o menos se lo imaginaba haciendo que riera por lo bajo…

-"Gracias por avisarme Allen"-Reever se colocaba de pies dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza a los dos niños-"Vuelvan a su aula, en menos de nada le mando otro profesor que tenga la primera clase libre"-comento guardando la nota…

Los niños le hicieron caso y fueron tranquilamente, y cuando se iban alejando de la oficina lograron escuchar como Reever le decía a Komui, que por estar dormido no puedo ver a Lenalee, y de respuesta recibió un enrome chillido ensordecedor de parte de Komui que comenzó a lamentarse por no haber saludado a su hermosísima, querida y amada hermanita Lenalee-chan…

-"Sera que hay un lugar donde se cambian los hermanos?"- pregunto mas avergonzada ya que todo mundo miraba la puerta de la oficina y a Lenalee que se alejaba de esta…

-"No lo hay Lenalee, no ves que he intentado cambiar de maestro y es imposible"- ambos niños soltaron un suspiro, su suerte apestaba…a veces…-"Pero que profesor nos mandaran?"- soltó Allen observando al techo…

-"Espero que sea Miranda-sensei, es una persona muy amable"-decía la niña muy alegre, le había caído bien su profesora de filosofía y le encantaba ese acento que tenia al hablar…

-"Pero espero que no le de ningún ataque…"-era cierto la pobre Miranda-sensei por cualquier mínima cosa le daba un ataque de histeria y de culpabilidad, la anterior vez casi se tira por la ventana y lo peor es que estaban en un quinto piso y todos los niños la tuvieron que sostener y Lenalee ir a llamar a algún adulto que estuviera cerca…

-"Jajajaja lo mismo digo"-contesto entre risas la niña…

La chica seguía con su armoniosa risa siguiendo su andar por los pasillos un poco vacios, porque ya en muchos salones ya habían dado inicio las clases, pero se detuvo al notar que Allen no la seguía…

-"Allen-kun…?"-pregunto dando media vuelta y ver al niño castaño observando un lugar detenidamente-"Sucede algo?"- miraba muy preocupada a su amigo…

-"Ah…mmm…No es nada Lenalee…!"-contesto con un extraño tono de voz para dar varios paso y llegar al lado de ella-"Vamos al salón"- dijo caminando presurosamente, dejando un poco atrás a Lenalee…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Wa… ya se volvió costumbre mía demorarme demasiado al actualizar, perdón en verdad pero no puedo hacer nada, cuando por esta cabeza no fluye absolutamente nada xD, pero weno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque a mí en gran parte me gusto, y eso me pone muy nyappy xD bueno y antes de irme agradeceré con muxio loveo los reviews del capítulo anterior: **Sans Couleur**** y a TyraeLMika…**

Arigato! Por sus comentarios xD saben que ellos me ayudan a continuar con mis historias y no olviden dejarme uno para este capítulo, se los pido de favor ;D…

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	6. Asobi 6: Final

**A/N: **Para serles sincera…si, me demore mucho en actualizar y no tengo idea si alguien a un lea esto, pero quiero subir este capítulo que lastimosamente será el ultimo de este fic a muchas les parecerá repentino, pero nada se puede hacer hace tiempo que estoy bastante alejada de este fandom Dx

Y bueno espero que les guste esto…

**Advertencia: **Personajes OC-demasiado, AU, contenido SHOTA, pero he decidido que sea soft.

**Pareja: **Lavi x Allen (principal)…

**Disclaimer: **DGray man y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Hoshino Katsura…

* * *

**Kinjirareta Asobi**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

El pelirrojo se encontraba por momentos en la biblioteca, muy concentrado en sus cosas o eso parecía, ya que la realidad era otra, el Joven profesor estaba inquieto por el repentino trato que el pequeño castaño tenia con él, lo había pasado por unos días, por que los niños siempre eran así, se enojaban fácilmente pero también se olvidaban de lo que los hacía enojar muy fácilmente; pero luego de pasar una semana Allen seguía tratándolo igual-mejor dicho ni lo trataba, Lavi suspiro, intentaba recordar si había hecho algo malo, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre los libros que revisaba.

Estaba realmente frustrado, había hecho de todo para que el niño volviera a dirigirle la palabra, hasta le compro un caja llena de dangos, los cuales se los termino en comer él solo por que Allen-kun no los quiso, simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue.

Ugh.

A veces no sabía por qué había elegido como profesión ser Profesor.

Lavi no entendía a los niños, sabía que los demás dirían que si pero él solo trataba de asimilar los problemas de ellos y ser agradable y evitar ser autoritario, a los niños de hoy en día no les gustaban que los mandaran mucho ni que los trataran como inferiores.

-"Debí haberme convertido en Historiador o algo"- se quejaba Lavi escondiendo su cabeza en los brazos así ocasionar que su cabello se desorganizara mas.

El pelirrojo ya había gastado todos sus recursos para entender el por qué de ese repentino comportamiento de Allen-kun, ayer le había preguntado a la linda de Lenalee-chan pero ni ella misma sabia:

_-"Del por qué Allen esta tan frio con Lavi-sensei?"- había repetido la chica mientras le entregaba los exámenes al pelirrojo._

_-"Si, sabes algo Lenalee-chan?"- el profesor dejaba a un lado los exámenes y prestarle atención a la niña que había quedado un poco pensativa._

_-"Para ser sincera Sensei, no sé qué le pasa"-_

_-" No lo sabes?"- inquirió confundido._

_-"No, con Sensei está un realmente frio y a nosotros casi no nos habla, solo nos sonríe y ya"- decía muy preocupada Lenalee-"Algo le debió pasar._

_Lavi suspiro rendido mirando a la niña y luego le acaricio los cabellos, la pobre tenía un rostro de sufrimiento, y le dolió al recordar como los dos pequeños eran tan unidos._

_-"Entonces nos toca esperar que Allen-kun nos diga que le sucede, así que no pongas esa carita, vale?"- el pelirrojo trataba de animar a Lenalee que lo miro un rato y luego sonrió._

_-"Hai!- contesto Lenalee para luego salir del salón e ir a jugar con los demás niños._

Volvió a suspirar Lavi, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en solo dos minutos.

Esperaba que…arreglara su relación con el niño, su relación de alumno-profesor.

Allen-kun era muy adorable y se hacía amar por todos por su amabilidad y honestidad, junto con esa linda sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro, sabía que el chico había tenido una vida difícil, si, Cross-Sensei al lado de Komui decidieron contarle lo que le había pasado al niño. Después de todo iba a ser su profesor por un buen tiempo.

Y según Komui el niño nunca se llevo bien con los anteriores profesores, ninguno de ellos sabia el por qué y cuando le preguntaban, Allen no decía nada, siempre se callada todo.

Y no tenía mucho tiempo en mejorar su relación, el año voló cuando menos se necesitaban y ya se iba a terminar, los chicos iban a pasar a otro grado y no sabía si iba a ser el profesor de Allen y compañía.

Asi que no podía dejar pasar mas días! En solo dos semanas se terminaba e curso.

Con eso en mente Lavi se levanto de golpe y salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando todo tirado sin importarle en absoluto, ya que para él era más importante su relación con el pequeño niño.

No sabía cuando comenzó a importarle tanto…

No tenía idea y él era el adulto y no sabía sus sentimientos, sabía que quería mucho a Allen-kun pero…hasta qué extremo llegaban sus sentimientos?

* * *

Lavi busco por todo el Colegio al niño y no lo encontró, gasto más de dos horas en su búsqueda y agradecía que el resto del día no tuviera que dar clases, porque si las hubiera saltado Komui lo hubiera matado junto con el Viejo Panda, eso era más que seguro – y sudo frio el pelirrojo por ese pensamiento-

-"Donde podrá estar?"- se pregunto, porque sabía que no había faltado a clases.

¿Entonces?

Lavi miraba por todas partes intentando pensar en algún lugar en particular, pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza.

_Rayos! _Pensaba este y así seguir su búsqueda que parecía que no iba a tener ningún fruto, pero no podía desistir! Tenía que hablar con Allen y hacer las paces, no quería quedar enemistado con tan encantador y amable niño.

* * *

De acuerdo, su cuerpo no podía mas…le dolían por completo los músculos por haber recorrido toda la escuela y lo único que podía hacer ahora era morir en su escritorio ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros.

-"Lavi, que sucede-cho?"- pregunto confundida Chomesuke mirando al pelirrojo que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y eso la hizo pensar en algún maratón o algo parecido, pero la ciudad no estaba celebrando ese tipo de cosas, no hoy ni en los próximos días.

-"…no es nada, solo mi alma que decidió dejar mi cuerpo"- decía moribundo el profesor haciendo reír a la chica-"Chomesuke, haz visto a Allen-kun?- pregunto y no tenía nada que perder en preguntarle a esta.

-"A Walker-kun? Mmm"- pensó por un rato que no fue más de un minuto pero para Lavi pareció más de un año, lo sabia estaba exagerando y mucho-"Creo que lo vi dirigiéndose donde Komui junto con Cross-sensei"- respondió esta.

-"oh! Muchas gracias!"- y sin esperar otra palabra de Chomesuke, el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Komui.

El cual sabía que no se iba a molestar mucho por la interrupción, después de todo era su profesor, no?

Al recorrer los pasillos se encontró con Lenalee que se dirigía parecía ser a su salón.

-"Ah! Lavi-sensei!"- llamo la pequeña acercándose a este.

-"si?"-

-"Nii-san me pidió que le dijera que si podía se di- dirigiera a la oficina"-decía de forma adorable teniendo unos problemas a decir toda la oración, parecía que Komui había usado palabras muy difíciles para Lenalee-chan.

-"De acuerdo iré ahora mismo"-

La niña sonrió para seguir con su camino y Lavi retomar el de él, que por suerte Komui había pedido su presencia, para qué? No tenía idea pero pronto lo averiguaría.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina solo se encontró con unos muy serios Komui y Cross-sensei…

Ughhh…

De acuerdo, que estaba pasando? No le gustaba ese silencio sepulcral y menos la expresión que tenia Cross-sensei, le hacía dar escalofríos.

Solo esperaba que Allen-kun no les hubiera dicho que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su profesor que era diez años mayor que él…no importaba que él nunca le hubiera puesto un dedo encima al niño, pero su cabeza iba a rodar si este hubiera dicho algo así.

Solo rogaba que no fuera así.

-"Komui me llamaste?"- pregunto Lavi tratando de mantenerse calmado y no chillar por su vida.

Komui se volteo y dejo de ver la ventana y sentarse y mirarlo fijamente.

-"Toma asiento Lavi"- pido el asiático señalando la silla al lado de Cross-sensei, el joven profesor solo inclino la cabeza y luego tomar asiento.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto demasiado preocupado por el silencio que volvió a caer…parecía que alguien hubiera muerto…ugh y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-"Lavi tu estas al tanto de la condición de Allen-kun, cierto?- pregunto un serio Komui y al ver como el pelirrojo asentía con la cabeza decidió continuar-"Como sabrás Cross y Anita eran los tutores de este mas no sus tutores legales"-

-"A que te refieres Komui?"- pregunto Lavi preocupándose mucho, y pensando cosas como: _Acaso Cross-sensei secuestro a Allen-kun_ o _Es una forma de pago de alguna deuda?, _Solo esperaba que no fuera nada de eso.

Komui suspiro un poco agotado.

-"Allen-kun no continuara con nosotros a partir de ahora, su tutor legal desde hace unos días vino por él"-

Lavi solo se confundía mas con lo que decía Komui y parecía que se olvidaba de algo y por suerte de este el asiático se dio cuenta.

-"Su tutor legal estuvo envuelto en un accidente aéreo cuando se dirigía a Francia, y no podía hacerse cargo de Allen hasta hace poco ya está en condiciones de cuidar de Allen-kun"- trago un poco de salida y se organizo las gafas para continuar-" Pero mientras estuvo hospitalizado entre la vida y la muerte su abogado decidió darle el cuidado de este a Cross"- termino el asiático.

-"ah…ya veo"- decía un poco decaído el pelirrojo-"Entonces, Allen-kun no continuara con nosotros?"- Lavi esperaba que solo cambiara de escuela pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que el niño se iría muy lejos y ver como Komui negaba con la cabeza le destruyo las esperanzas.

Fue como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en el corazón.

Y esto le hizo darse cuenta que le importaba demasiado el niño…tanto que nunca lo debería decir, por el bien de ambos.

-"Allen-Kun se irá a Francia con su Tutor, es donde los dos viven realmente"- termino de decir muy triste Komui-"No son agradables noticias pero es lo mejor, ya que este era conocido de los difuntos padres de Allen-kun"-

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Cross-sensei.

Que tanto el pelirrojo como el asiático esperaban algo como: _Por fin me deshice de ese estúpido aprendiz!, _Pero nada, este no quitaba su expresión sombría.

Y eso era en claro que ni el maligno de Cross pudo resistirse a la amable personalidad del niño, tal vez lo veía como un hijo, ya que este vivía con su pareja y ambos cuidaban de Allen-kun, era la mejor expresión de una pequeña familia y Lenalee-chan había dicho que Anita-san era linda persona que cuidaba a este como si fuera su propio hijo.

No quería ni saber cómo estaría la mujer.

-"Entiendo"- y no sabía más que decir, era una noticia muy grande.

Sin más se retiro de la oficina de Komui e ir a recolectar sus cosas y esperar encontrarse con el niño, por lo menos debía decirle un adiós como se debía.

El Colegia ya estaba casi vacío, solo quedaban los que estaban en algún club pero estos estaban en sus respectivos lugares así que no le fue difícil escuchar esos fuertes sollozos los cuales venían de su aula…

Parecía que era Lenalee, la pequeña lloraba a todo pulmón y solo algo podía ser el motivo, Allen-kun le había dicho que no podía estar más con ella y los demás, y para ser sinceros él también quería llorar pero era el adulto y debía comportarse como tal.

Tomo aire y se detuvo frente a la puerta donde los sollozos de la pequeña se oían claramente y Allen tratando de calmarla pero parecía que no podía, sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta y encontró a susodichos niños juntos, Lenalee ajora lloraba en el pecho de Allen, aferrada a él mientras Yu no los miraba pero era obvio que sufría.

-"Niños"- Llamo Lavi haciendo que los tres se sorprendieran por la repentina aparición del sensei, parecía que estaban muy inmersos en lo suyo.

Pero antes de decir algo mas Lenalee se le tiro encima y llorar sobre su pecho y aferrarse a su camisa.

-"Hic La-Lavi-sensei hic…Allen-kun nos abandonara hic"- decía entre sollozos la pequeña, Lavi la miro con ternura y acaricio los cabellos.

-"Claro que no, solo deberá estar un tiempo con su tutor, pero aunque se vaya aun pueden estar en contacto, no?"- decía Lavi sacando su celular-"Me imagino que tienen uno, no? Pueden comunicarse con el correo o el número telefónico"-

Allen y Lenalee miraron por un rato a Lavi como si una nueva cabeza le hubiera salido y luego sus ojitos brillaron.

-"Sensei tiene razón!"- el castaño saco su celular y se acerco a Lenalee y así intercambiar contactos y luego obligaron a Kanda a unírseles y luego la niña pedirle los contactos a Lavi

-"Err...A mí?"- miraba confundido a la pequeña asiática-"Para que quieres tener el contacto de un viejo como yo? Hehehe"- se reía levemente y sorprendido.

-"Lavi-sensei no está viejo! A parte es más divertido que los demás profesores"- decía esta y siendo seguida por una confirmación un poco tímida de Allen.

-"De acuerdo"-

Y ya los cuatro habían intercambiado números y correos, ahora estarían en contacto sin importar la distancia.

* * *

Se había hecho tarde y Lavi decidió acompañar a los tres niños y llevarlos a sus casas para que no les pasara nada, y antes de dejar a Lenalee esta le dio un abrazo de oso al castaño y cuando toco el turno de Kanda este solo le acaricio los cabellos y nada más.

Pero Allen-kun entendía muy bien esa despedida de Kanda, después de todo el chico no era muy expresivo y más si esta a su lado ese _Baka-Usagi._

El resto del recorrido para dejar a Allen con Anita-san fue silencioso un poco incomodo, realmente no sabía que decirle al niño pero tenía que hablarle porque a partir de mañana no lo volvería a ver y no sabría cuantos años pasaría para reencontrase…claro si eso pasara.

-"Allen- kun"- llamo el pelirrojo.

El susodicho lo miro de reojo un poco dudoso si mirarlo por completo.

-"Si, sensei?"-

-"Como será la última vez que nos veamos"- Lavi noto el pequeño movimiento de las manos de Allen pero aun así continuo-"NO quiero que vayas y estés enojado conmigo, no creo que sea un lindo recuerdo"-

Lavi se detuvo y se arrodillo frente de Allen-kun que aun evitaba mirarlo.

-"No te parece?"-

-"No estoy enojado…"-susurro el chico sorprendiendo a Lavi.

-"Entonces?"- pregunto.

-"Pensé que si me alejaba de sensei por estas semanas la despedida"- decía casi en un murmuro tratando de ocultar su sufrimiento-"Pero me equivoque"-

Sin importarle que estuvieran en la calle y de todas maneras no había nadie, Lavi tomo la mano izquierda de Allen y con cariño le beso el dorso.

-"No pienses en esto como un adiós…algún día nos volveremos a ver Allen-kun"- aseguro el pelirrojo viendo el rostro lleno de lagrimas mas una enorme sonrisa de este que rápidamente asintió.

.

.

**8 Años Después.**

Lavi con mucha calma se dirigía a la universidad, si hace más de tres años había decidió seguir su carrera como profesor pero en las universidades ya que le daban más libertad en sus investigaciones y eso lo hacía feliz, los chicos y compañeros se habían puesto tristes pero sabían que eso era lo mejor para él y su vida.

Y más si habías sido invitado a una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Inglaterra y esa fue la razón que dejo el Black Orden, pero si nadie lo hubiera invitado era más que seguro que Lavi se hubiera quedado enseñando en el colegio.

Y realmente extrañaba a Komui y los demás pero siempre que podía iba y visitarlos y mas con la escusa de ver al viejo panda para que lo ayudara un poco en sus investigaciones…así que mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

El pelirrojo apresuro su paso cuando de repente en una de las esquinas que debía tomar choco con alguien así yéndose ambos al suelo.

-"Ak!"- dijo el joven con el que choco Lavi.

Rápidamente el aun joven profesor y ayudar al chico a recoger sus cosas.

"Lo siento mucho! No está mirando el camino!"- decía el joven completamente apenado alzando su cabeza y lograr ver al pelirrojo, el cual no podía creer lo que veía ante él.

-"A-Allen-kun?"- / -"Lavi-sensei?"-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse, ya que no creían que era cierto que la persona que tenían frente a ellos era la nombrada.

De repente Lavi se comenzó a reír a carcajadas aun en el suelo confundiendo a Allen.

-"Si que has crecido Allen-kun!"- decía alegre el pelirrojo y si que creció, el adorable niño de hace ocho años ahora era un atractivo joven que aun así tenia sus leves rasgos femeninos en el rostro pero eso lo hacía ver más hermoso.

Dejando de lado su confusión Allen sonrió.

-"Pues claro Sensei! No me iba a quedar metro y medio por toda mi vida, no?"- muy alegre contestaba el chico.

-"No…Claro que no"-

Sin decir nada mas el pelirrojo abrió sus brazos y sin hacerse esperar recibió a un muy alegre Allen casi llorando.

-"Bienvenido Allen"- susurro Lavi.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **Y sin más llegamos al Final de _Kinjirareta Asobi_! Muchas dirán o pensaran que fue muy repentino pero creo que ya explique eso en la nota de autor del inicio y de paso, este final fue el que quería para este fic desde que lo inicie…así que estoy contenta. ( :3 )

Gracias a:

**Mika-Lucid199120**** - Icegirl 2711 – Demon lord Raven - ****xXxHYDEISTxXx - DIANA y a Mizuki Ariaki**

Por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y perdón por no contestar sus reviews, pero siempre los leo eso se los aseguro y agradezco mucho y también perdón por la demora en darles el ultimo capitulo.

También debo agradecer a quienes apoyaron este fic en sus inicios y dejaron sus comentarios!

Y sin más me despido chicas! Espero volvernos a ver en alguna actualización, pero es más probable que sea con mi fic "Change"

Byes~!

Reviews? And love you guys! :D

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


End file.
